Teen TitansWarriors: The Warrior Titans
by Lightningstar101
Summary: When a curse is sent on the titans, the enter a new dimension. The titans now have a new prophecy to complete to go back the their world, but will leaving be so easy, with their new friends? The titans strive to complete what they have come to the world to do.
1. Aliences Sheet

Cats and the Clans

Thunderclan

Leader: Lightningstar (Black she cat with yellow bellie)

Deputy: Crookedtooth

Medicine Cat: Ivyfall (pale grey she with ivy green eyes)

Warriors

Crookedtooth (light brown tabby she)

Hollystorm (dark brown she with white paws and chest)

Blackpelt (black she)

Foxblaze (orange tom with white paws and chest)

apprentice: Riverpaw

Ferncloud (light gray tabby she with white bellie and chest)

apprentice: Darkpaw

Moonclaw (white tom with darker paws and chest)

apprentice: Mudpaw

Apprentices

Stonepaw (silver tabby tom)

Darkpaw (black she with dark grey bellie and paws)

Mudpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Queens

Fireflower (orange tabby she with white paws)

Dustflow ( brown tabby she)

Shadowclan

Leader: Dewstar (silver tabby tom with white muzzle)

Deputy: Cloudheart

Medicine Cat: Sparrowpool (black she)

Warriors

Cloudheart (white tom)

Harrowclaw (dark brown tabby she)

Russet-tail (ginger she)

apprentice: Grasspaw

Leafpelt

apprentice: Fernpaw

Queens

Goldenclaw (golden tabby she)

Windclan

Leader: Icestar (silver tabby tom)

Deputy: Hearthfur

Medicine Cat: Lilypelt ( blue-grey she)

Warriors

Hearthfur (stone grey she)

Featherheart (brown tabby she)

Redcloud (copper brown tom with white paws)

apprentice: Flowerpaw

Skyleap (blue-grey she with white face and ears)

apprentice: Mudpaw

Apprentices

Flowerpaw (golden she with white paws)

Mudpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Elders

Halftail ( black tom with white bellie)

Riverclan

Leader: Heatherstar (blue-gray she)

Deputy: Brokenclaw

Medicine Cat: Sprint-tail (white she cat)

Warriors

Brokenclaw (black tom with white paws)

Willowstream (grey tortishell she)

apprentice: Cloudpaw

Oakfeather (red-brown tom)

apprentice: Lightpaw

Stonefur (grey tom)

apprentice: Firepaw

Apprentices

Cloudpaw (white tom)

Lightpaw (light brown she with white stripes)

Firepaw (orange tabby tom)

Queens

Pebbleheart (silver she cat with darker grey paws)

Elders

Pineclaw (grey tabby she)

Barkfur (pale brown tom)

Cats outside of the clans

Robin (black tom)

Cyborg (brown tabby tom)

Starfire (red-brown she)

Beast Boy (light brown tom)

Raven (white she with extordinary violet eyes)


	2. Meeting Thunderclan

The moon was high in the sky, and the titans were fast asleep. Suddenly, the door to the tower opened, and something came in. A figure, unknown of what it was. It's form always changed.

"It is time for the titans to learn a lesson." the thing whispered. It chanted something, so quite, that nothing could hear it. It then walked into Robin's room, and touched his shoulder. Robin vanished. He then went into Cyborg's room and did the same. And the same to every other titan. The titans were gone.

"Lightningstar!"

"Yes Crookedtooth?"

"I found something by the abandoned twoleg nest. Five cats with no known scent."

"No known scent? Impossible!"

"But it is, and it just happened. They're all asleep, but I think something bad could happen."

"I see, these new unknown cats could mean trouble. Thank Starclan there is a gathering tonight. We should tell the other clans then." Lightningstar finished, and flicked her tail in dismissle.

Raven woke up to a paw poking her side.

"Raven, get up!" Beast Boy said. Raven opened her eyes and saw a light brown cat poking her.

"Beast Boy, you're a cat. That isn't green."

"Speak for yourself. Look at your han-er-paws." Beast Boy said quietly. Raven looked down and saw white paws, and jumped back a few feet. One of her back paws landed on a bramble thorn.

"Owch." Raven said, and picked it out with her teeth.

"Whoa, where am I?" Cyborg said, and got up. He was a brown tabby. "What the... I'M A CAT?!" Cyborg yelled and jumped into a tree. Robin was begening to stir and opened his eyes.

"Um, you guys are cats..." Robin mewed after looking at the titans. "And I am too, what happened?"

"We'll tell you as soon as we know." Raven replied. Starfire shot up into the same tree Cyborg was in.

"We are all kitties!" Starfire yowled. Her redish brown fur was on end.

"Star, calm down." Robin said soothingly. Cyborg and Starfire climbed out of the tree and walked over to Robin.

"Then what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll all have to wait and see. But we should see if anyone else here can help us.

"You mean if any other cats are here. We can't talk to humans anymore." Raven corrected.

"How would you know for sure?" Cyborg challenged.

"Have you ever talked to a cat before? Think about it for a momment." Raven hissed.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We just need to get out of here." Robin ended the argument.

"Who are you?" challened a voice behind the titans. Three cats then appeared. The lead cat was a light grey tabby with white paws and bellie. She had a smaller cat next her that was a silver tabby. The last cat was dark brown with white paws and chest.

"Great, just what we need.." Beast Boy mumbled. Raven hit him on the head with her tail. "What was that for?" Beast Boy hissed.

"We just got here and we don't know where we are. We need help getting back home." Robin interupted the fighting cats.

"Wait up! I said something was wrong with the borders- what have we here?" a light brown tabby ran up. "These are the cats I told Lightningstar about. Unknown scent like I said. I don't know where they came from."

"Crookedtooth's right. They have an odd scent."

"Um, we're right here you know." Cyborg said in the middle of the conversation between the cats.

"Right, well, it's up to Lightningstar to decide what happens. You're all coming with us." said the older light grey tabby as she turned towards the bushes.

"Well, I guess we follow them." Robin whispered to the titans as they turned to look at the bushes the cats dissapeared.

The titans had followed the four cats over to where a slide of rocks led to stone hollow the had dens made from brambles. One den that was higher than the rest, was made of stone and had a ledge to where if you jumped off without caution, you could break your legs. A black cat with a yellow bellie came out of the stone den and looked at the five new cats in suprise.

"Crookedtooth, whats going on? Who are these cats?"

"Lightningstar, these are the cats I said I found by the abandoned twoleg nest. I thought you should decide what to do with them." Crookedtooth replied. Lightningstar looked thoughtfully at the titans.

"We will let them stay at the camp." Lightningstar declaired. She then looked at the titans. "What are your names?"

"Robin." Robin said first.

"Starfire." Starfire said second.

"Cyborg." Cyborg said third.

"Raven." Raven said fourth.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy said last.

"Odd names, like kittypet names. You do smell of twolegs, but it is still different. Very well. Which one of you lead the group?" Lightningstar said. "If any of you do." Lightningstar said afterwards. All of the titans looked at Robin. He stood staring at Lightningstar eye to eye, as if he was accepting leader role. "Come to my den, we need to talk. As for the rest of you, explore camp, but don't go out into the forest without a clan cat the guide you." Lightningstar finished, and she and Robin went into her den.

"Well, where should we go first? There isn't much to see, but we should start off somewhere cool." Beast Boy said.

"I think we should learn who the other cats are. We could make good friends here." Starfire suggested. All of the others agreed and went to talk with the other members. Raven approched the light brown tabby that led the patrol of cats to the titans.

"So, Crookedtooth huh? Nice name." Raven said trying to start conversation.

"Yep, and thanks. Your Raven right? Welcome to Thunderclan." Crookedtooth responded.

"Thunderclan?" Raven echoed. Clans? What was Crookedtooth talking about?

"Thunderclan. One of the four clans that live in the wild. Thunderclan lives in the forest, because we hunt better in this landscape. You've never heard of the clans, have you?" Crookedtooth replied, cocking her head.

"No, I never knew about the clans. Could you tell me about them?" Raven asked.

"Of course I could. Where to start..." Crookedtooth said and thought about where to begin.

"You could tell me the differences between the clans, like the names and their landscapes." Raven suggested.

"Right, should have thought about that. Well, the other clans have different landscape to their advantage, like Windclan. They live on the mores hunting rabbits and hold the title of being the fastest clan. Another clan, Shadowclan, live in the woods full of pinetrees. They're good tree climbers because of the low branches they can use to hunt birds and what not. Then there's Riverclan, they live in the marshes. Next to a river, i'm sure you guessed. They're the only cats that fish. And then there's us, Thunderclan. We live in the forests as i'm sure you saw. We're used to brambles and using bushes for cover while hunting. Thats the names, hunting, and landscape differences right there. Anything else you want to know, are do you want to meet some of the other cats?" Crookedtooth explained.

"You can tell me more later. I'm going to talk to the other cats." Raven finished and padded away.

Whew! Sorry the update took so long, I just didn't have as much time that I thought I would have to work on this. Anyway, review on what you think of this so far!


	3. Wild kit chase

Raven just finished talking to Foxblaze, when she heard a screech come from one of the dens.

"Violetkit! Violetkit, where are you?" a voice yelled as a brown tabby she sprinted out of the den. "Has anyone seen Violetkit?" she asked as she looked around the clearing. Foxblaze ran up to her.

"Dustflow, whats wrong?" he asked when he got to Dustflow.

"Violetkit is gone! I can't find her anywhere, and I can't leave our other kits for too long." Dustflow said, trying to catch her breath.

"What about Violetkit missing?" Lightningstar's voice said as she and Robin slid down a rock slide.

"When I woke up to check on my kits, Violetkit wasn't there!" Dustflow exlaimed. Foxblaze pressed up agaist her side to comfort her. Crookedtooth ran over.

"I think we should gets patrols around the territory to search for any signs of Violetkit. We can cover more ground if we have more than one patrol."

"Crookedtooth's right. Choose some patrols to search the territory, and then come with me." Lightningstar concluded as Crookedtooth ran up to cats, telling them which search patrol they had to join. Finally she came up to the Titans.  
"You're all going as your own group, seeing as you're all friends and would do this best together." Crookedtooth said, and ran up to Lightningstar. Raven turned her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Well Crookedtooth, two friends on yet another adventure. Like the good old days, huh?" Lightningstar said, and they both of the she cats chuckled. Raven then turned to her friends after Beast Boy called her.

The group kept tripping on roots and brambles when they followed Beast Boys lead. Robin was behind Beast Boy, while Cyborg was next to Starfire. Raven guarded the rear. Something behind Raven moved into more of the undergrowth. It made her uneasy, and when she tried to tell her friends, she would find out it was a mouse or vole. Suddenly, something grabbed her tail and threw her into a bramble bush. She heard dogs barking, and looked out of the bushes. She saw three dogs charging at the Titans.

"Everyone, look out!" Raven managed to say. One of the dogs snapped Beast Boy up in it's mouth and shook him. Cyborg jumped at its face at wacked its eye. It howled in pain and dropped Beast Boy. The smallest of the dogs bit at Robins head but missed. Starfire pounced at the small dogs back and clawed as much as she could. The biggest dog smacked Starfire off and stomped Robin to the ground. It bit Cyborg and threw him at Starfire who was getting up. The big dog then walked up to Beast Boy who laid helplessly on the ground, blood gushing out of a bite mrk on his side. The dog was about to stomp Beast Boys life away when Raven found herself launching at the big dogs side, knocking it over. Why didn't she do that for her other friends? The smallest dog lunged at Raven but missed and hit the big dogs nose. The dog that was watching looked in suprise and ran off. The small dog jumped back up and ran to where Raven was and snapped at her neck. Raven barely got out of the way on time but the dogs tooth ripped out a little fur on her tail. Her tail stung horribly but Raven ignored it. The big dog got back up and started chasing Raven along side the small dog. Raven felt her fur stand on end and she imediatly jumped into the bushes and kept running. The dogs were hot on her heels and she could tell the Titans got back up and tried to keep up with Raven and the dogs. She heard Beast Boy yell something but she never heard what he said. Raven looked back and saw the dogs stop in their tracks. Before she knew what made them stop, the ground vanished from under her paws and she crashed onto hard, solid rock. Raven had fallen into the stone hollow!

"Raven will be ok, won't she?" Raven heard Beast Boys worried meow say.

"In her current conditions, she's fine. I'm sure she'll live, but I don't know when- she's awake!" a new voice replied. She looked up and saw a pale grey she cat with ivy green eyes padding over to her. "That was quite a fall you had there. The dogs have been chased off now, do not worry." the odd she cat said in a wise voice. "How do you feel?" the cat asked. All Raven could do was grunt "I've been better... are my friends ok?"

"They're fine, thanks to you." the she cat responded, and padded out of the den. After she left, Beast Boy came in and sat down next to Raven.

"Um, thanks for saving me... and all of us." Beast Boy said nervously. What did Beast Boy have to be worried about?

"You're welcome." Raven responded and scrambled to her paws. She heard pawsteps coming to them and saw Crookedtooth come over to them.

"I've never heard of any cat doing something like that. That's amazing!"

"It is?" Raven asked confused. She was sure cats have saved eachother from dogs before.

"Well, ya. What cat have I ever heard of that pounced at three dogs to save her friends? You survived the dogs and your fall into our hollow. I heard that after you crashed onto the ground, the dogs ran off like wailing kits." Crookedtooth said, clearly hinting that she never heard of anything like this. She stole a glance at Beast Boy and saw something in his eyes that he tried to hide. Was he jealous of Crookedtooth? Even if he was, why would he be?

"Did any of the patrols find Violetkit?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ya, yours did. Your scent and the dogs scent led us straight to where Violetkit was. She's in the nursery and completly safe." Crookestooth aswered, and continued. "Anyway, I have to organize a hunting patrol, so later." Crookedtooth finished and left the two cats in the den alone.

"Ugh, meat. There's no way someone could make me eat meat!" Beast Boy said after Crookedtooth left.

"Maybe they'll let you have herbs then?" Raven asked, and looked at the neat stacks and piles of herbs.

"Maybe, maybe not. I hope they do. Anyway, everyone else wanted to see you after you woke up. Come on" Beast Boy concluded and they left the den side by side.

Out at last! I finally finished this chapter! I made this chapter to use some ideas from BlackCat160. I did notice how fast this was going, so I slowed it down... by tons! Thanks Blacky, you rock! Anyway, review and tell me what you all thought so far!


	4. Shadowclan warrior

It was a few days after Raven's fall, and now she was up and running again. Her days with Ivyfall, the medicine cat, had been plesent enough. Ivyfall had been very nice to Raven and the other titans and worked hard to heal their wounds. Beast Boy helped Raven got strong again, and today was a warrior cermony. Riverpaw, Darkpaw, and Mudpaw had all started their training at the same time, and now it would pay off. Robin and Starfire were talking about when they could train under the warrior code, and Cyborg was waiting for them in camp. Suddenly Lightningstar's voice yowled into the air. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven ran into the camp and sat near Cyborg.

"Let all of those cat's old enough to catch their own prey, meet here under High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Lightningstar yowled. A few cats came out of their dens and sat near the ledge. "We have three new warriors today. Riverpaw, Darkpaw, Mudpaw, please come up." Lightningstar continued. The three apprentices were neatly groomed and ready for the ceremony. The stood proudly next to Lightningstar as she continued. "I call apon my warrior ancesters to look down apon these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and commend them as warriors to you in their turn." Lightningstar meowed and turned to the three apprentices. "Riverpaw, do you promiss to uphold the Warrior Code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Lightningstar asked.

"I do." Riverpaw said proudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will now be known as Riverflight. Starclan honors you strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Lightningstar said with pride. She turned to Darkpaw. "And do you, Darkpaw, promiss to uphold the Warrior Code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Lightningstar said looking into Darkpaw's eyes.

"I do." Darkpaw replied confindently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will now be known as Darkheart. Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Lightningstar said and got ready to repeat the sacred ceremony. Lightningstar did, and Mudpaw was now Mudrush. The clan chanted the cats by their new names and congraulated them. Raven walked over to the apprentices den, where they had been sleeping, and went to sleep.

Sunrise light filtered through the leaves of the den and shined into Raven's eyes. She saw the still bodies of her sleeping friends. She looked around for some reason and caught herself naming her friends as if she was trying to see if she had fully reconized them. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg... Beast Boy? He wasn't there, and his spot was cold. She went over to the tunnle leading out into the woods. She saw the three new warriors sitting in the middle of the camp, doing the vigile, which they had been told to do after every cat was done congratulating them. Mudrush looked at her questioningly, but didn't say a word as she slipped out of the tunnel. Raven caught Beast Boy's scent imediatly and followed it. It led to the Sky Oak as Thunderclan called it.

"AHHH!" Raven heard Beast Boy's screech fill the air. She looked around and something rammed into her side.

"What the..?" a new voice said. Raven looked up and saw white tom standing over her. He didn't have Thunderclan scent, and smelled like pine trees. A cat from Shadowclan, envading Thunderclan territory! The tom unsheathed his claws and perpared to slash Raven's belly, when Beast Boy snuck up from behind and clawed his back really hard. "Arg, you'll regret that!" the Shadowclan warrior said and let Raven go to pounce on Beast Boy. Raven got up and bit his tail. The white warrior looked back with rage filled eyes. He swiped at Ravens cheek but missed. Beast Boy pounced on his back and bit the back of his ear. The white Shadowclan warrior yowled in pain and rage and knocked Beast Boy off of his back. "I'll tell Dewstar about the new kittypets in Thunderclan, and Shadownclan will attack! This mission failed..." the white warrior finished and ran into the undergrowth.

"Mission?" Raven repeated. "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know. But we should tell Lightningstar about it, don't you think?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Might as well... there's no harm in it. And is kittypet the best insult he could come up with? Weak." Raven finished the conversation as she and Beast Boy walked back to the camp.

Unluckly for them, the camp was very busy when they got back. Crookedtooth looked up in suprise when they came out of the goarse tunnel.

"Lightningstar paniced when she found out your nests were cold." Crookedtooth scoded. Lightningstar's head poked out from the leader's den at the mention of her name.

"They are back!" Starfire's meow sounded from one of the camp's corners. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg padded up to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Where were you two?" Robin asked.

"A Shadowclan warrior lured me from the camp to Sky Oak and attacked me." Beast Boy answered.

"Then why were you there, Raven?" Starfire asked, turning to Raven.

"I woke up and found Beast Boys nest cold. I follwed his scent up to Sky Oak-" Raven was cut off.

"And the Shadowclan attacked her. I see." Lightningstar's wise voice finished. "Shadowclan have envaded our territory, and they will pay. They will not get away with it. Good work on tracking your friend." Lightningstar said, and padded over to the High Ledge. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, meet here below High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Lightningstar called out. Suprised and confused meows rose from the cats as they gathered, eager and scared to hear what had to be said.

"What's going on?"

"Are we under attack?" cats asked.

"There is a Gathering tonight, and I am going to pick the cats to come. Crookedtooth, Fernfeather, Foxblaze, Mudrush, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. You will all be going to the Gathering tonight, so rest and be ready when sunset comes. Other than that, Shadowclan have led Beast Boy into a trap and attacked him. Only one warrior. Raven notied his absence and went to look for him. We will not let Shadowclan get away with this. Dismissed." Lightningstar said and leaped off of High Ledge.

It was sunset and Raven woke up to Beast Boy proding her in the ribs.

"Come on, get up! We're going now!" Beast Boy's impatient mew said. Raven scrambled to her paws and smoothed some of her ruffled fur. She followed Beast Boy out of the den and waited with the rest of the clan for Lightningstar to give them the signal to move. Lightningstar then flicked her tail and the cats that were chosen to come to the Gathering slowly followed Lightningstar out of the goarse tunnel. The small group of cats came to the Windclan border. They walked along the side of the lake. Raven shivered at the thought of being plunged into the dark water that lapped at her paws, making them wet. Beast Boy must have felt her shiver, because he looked at her worrying and brushed his pelt agaist hers. Raven was suddenly flooded by the scents of many other cats and looked up from the ground. She saw small cats that seemed to move faster then the other cats and tried to remember which clan Crookedtooth would tell her to reconize by. Then she remembered, Windclan! She saw cats with glossy pelts and remembered it as Riverclan. There was no sign of Shadowclan yet, and that was a relief. The Windclan cats jumped onto a fallen log and used it to get across to an island in the lake. Soon they were all done, and Riverclan followed. Then it was their turn. The log looked slippery and unstable, but Raven went on anyway. The logs shaking from other cats getting on startled her, and her paws almost slipped. She was half way across the log when she heard a splash.

"Ah!" Beast Boy's startled mew yowled. Raven picked him up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back on the log. "Um... thanks." Beast Boy whispered and got back up to his paws. Beast Boy was sure to stay in front of Raven after that. As she and the rest of the clan got onto the island, Raven was suprised at how many cats were there.

Just as Raven sat down near her friends, Shadowclan scent appeared. She looked up and saw a few Shadowclan cats file into the clearing. The leaders of the clans then nodded at eachother and jumped onto the same branch in the closest tree. The Gathering was about to start.


	5. The Gathering

"Cats of all clans, the Gathering has begun!" Lightningstar delaired.

"Windclan has three new kits. Harthkit, Marshkit, and Longkit!" the leader of Windclan, whom Raven heard the name of was Icestar, yowled proudly. Meows of approval and congraulations rippled through the clan cats and died down when the Riverclan leader flicked her tail in silence.

"Riverclan is having trouble with twoleg kits on our territory, but they are not going to close to our camp. We hope they will go soon." the Riverclan leader Heatherstar reported, and flicked her tail at Lightningstar.

"The prey in Thunderclan is running well, and a patrol have been attacked by three dogs near the lake. One of the cats in the patrol were chased into the hollow and suffered a bad fall, but she is fine now." Lightningstar said and Raven remembered the horrible pain of her fall. She shoved the thoughts away and listened to the Gathering.

"Towlegs are sleeping out in the woods again in the big pelts, but they are staying near the border between us and Riverclan." Dewstar of Shadowclan said and flicked his tail to dismiss the Gathering. The Riverclan and Shadowclan cats seemed to have some tension between them, and they seemed to snarl at eachother when they got near one another. Raven could tell every other cat had noticed too, for they were whispering into eachothers ears. Beast Boy leaned over to Raven.

"Whats up with them, huh?" Beast Boy joked, but Raven flicked her ear at his muzzel. She didn't think it was that funny. She still remembered the fight with the Shadowclan warrior, and how Beast Boy could've died if Raven had not gotten there on time.

By the time the Thunderclan cats got back at the camp, Raven got into her nest and fell asleep in what seemed like seconds. At sunrise, she woke up and padded out of the apprentices den. The only other cat out right now was Crookedtooth, and she was guarding the thorn enterance for the night. Raven heard pawsteps behind her and turned to see Starfire walking out of the den, blinking the tiredness from her eyes.

"Greetings, friend Raven!" Starfire said when she saw Raven. Crookedtooth heard and looked over. When she saw it was only Raven and Starfire, she shrugged and looked away. Crookedtooth seemed dissapointed about something. But what did Crookedtooth have to be dissapointed about? Like it mattered, but Raven couldn't get the thought out of her head. Raven then heard a young meow, and guessed it was one of the kits waking up hungry. She then saw a little brown tabby tom with a white bellie stalk out of the nursery and bounce around. He was up early, for a kit.

"Brindlekit! Get back in here right now!" Dustflow's angery voice yowled. Brindlekit immediatly stopped and walked back into the nursery. The Fernfeather came out of the warriors den with Foxblaze and Blackpelt and walked over to Raven.

"Would you like to go on the dawn patrol with us?" Fernfeather asked. Raven shrugged and followed them out of the camp. "Ok, we should check the Shadowclan border first to make sure no other warriors have crossed into our territory." Fernfeather decieded and the others agreed. As they went on, they smelled Shadowclan scent. The thing about this was, is that they wern't at the border yet. The fur along Blackpelt's spine bristled. Foxblaze bared his teeth. Fernfeather's claws slid out, and Raven tried to stay calm even though she knew her ears were pinned back aggresively and her eyes were slits. As they neared the area, a hiss screached through the air. Immediatly, the same warrior that attacked Beast Boy jumped at Blackpelt, claws unsheathed. Blackplet icked him off and into brambles, but he got back up and swiped at her face. Weight slamed into her side and she saw a dark brown tabby she standing on her side, pinning her to the ground. Raven tried to roll, but she couldn't move. Instead, she nipped at the closest paw and struck the Shadowclan warriors pad. She hissed in pain, and gave Raven the chance to out of her grip. Raven took the chance, and soon enough the she was lying on the ground with scratches on her side. The she cat got up and ran back toward the border. Raven realized all of the Shadowclan cats were running back to the border.

"Well, we got an answer. They are crossing into our territory, but why? What can they gain from it?" Blackpelt said as soon as they renewed the border. When they got to camp, Raven went to tell Lightningstar about the Shadowclan attack. This was going downhill fast.

Wow, this took sooooo long to do. Sorry about the little delay in chapters, and that this one was really short. I also realized that I did not say what the Shadowclan apprentices look like. I will post that in the next chapter. So review and tell me what you all think!


End file.
